Monochrome Oasis
by KawaiiItaly
Summary: You are the daughter of a rich family, but you yearn to live on the water. You end up on a Spaniard's ship...
1. Chapter 1

**(( So, this is based (Kind of) off of an RP done on howrse, with Arashi and PuddlesLover, and (Und Scarfur~ 3 ) And actually, this is my OC Aednat's story...(Don't flame me for being historically incorrect! SHE'S AN OC, FOR PETE'S SAKE!) Anyway...I dunno if you'll actually SEE Spain in this chapter, but...yeah. Enjoy! ^^ ))**

**Pirate!SpainxReader- Monochrome Oasis (( Holy crapola. Thank you CandyAppleKiss for everything! I love chu o3o ))**

"It's not tight enough, dear." You mother swat at your head, moving your (h/c) locks out of the way.

"But mother, I can't breathe..." You clenched your stomach and sucked in a pain-staking breath. "It's the exact opposite..."

"How are you supposed to gain a husband if you don't act like a proper lady, _?" Your mother narrowed her eyes at you. You sighed and plopped down on your bed, only to have your mother pinch your back hard, sending your spine shooting up to sit straight. "Again, _. You have to sit like I've taught you." She shook her head and turned to leave. Once the door creaked closed, you got up and removed the tight dress you had been forced to wear, as always. You crept over to your dresser, but were stopped dead in your tracks by a knock at your door.

"_? Be out in 5 minutes, in a nice dress. We're going 'out'." Your father bellowed in his deep voice which succeeded in giving you chills, right down to the bone. You then heard the stairs of your beautiful mansion in (c/n) rattle as he trudged down the stairs.

"Okay..." You squeaked and turned to put your dress back on. After five minutes had passed, you hopped out of your room and down the stairs, struggling to get the last of the lace on your dress tied.

Your father smiled at you, which honestly looked more like a snarl, as he took your forearm and dragged you out the door. Once you had gotten to a building about an hour away, your father tapped your shoulder, causing you to look at him. As soon as your tired (e/c) orbs met his he winked. "Ready for tonight, love? Be happy. Look nice." He narrowed his cold, emotionless eyes at you as you nodded slightly.

Once inside the small building on the outskirts of town, you heard a group of men conversing in whispers and you rounded the corner with your dad, who started talking as they immediately broke up their secrecy.

"Hello, boys. This is my daughter, _." And with that, all eyes were turned to you, who was standing there, fumbling with your dress, as your father lightly bumped your arm and held out his hand, gesturing to the men.

"O-oh. Hello." You stammered and stared down, not daring to look any of them in the eye. Your father then started talking to them, as you felt their eyes all over you, taking in your features. You sighed silently and cautiously looked up, only to meet the eyes of the men who were not exactly paying attention to your father, but were focused on you. You shifted uncomfortably as you looked up at your father, who was saying the trade wasn't enough money for him. Your father, a greedy soul who cared nothing for love or family. He only married your lovesick mother because she was rich.

"No! More." Your father beat on the poor table in front of him. "I want more. That's not enough. You can have what I've offered, but I need more for that." He scowled as the men turned to each other, looking you and the other chips of trade your father had offered out to them, where in return your father would get a generous amount of money.

"We can't." The main member of the group said. "You have enough. It's either this," he held up and sack of coins and other prizes, "Or nothing. Your decision." He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

Your father looked at you, then to his papers, then at the money. "No. Goodbye." Your father roughly took your arm, which was bruised from the previous times this had happened, he had taken you to a secluded building and done 'businesses'. "Why didn't you look better?!" Your father bellowed, followed by a swift hit to your head. You, being accustomed to this simply replied with 'I'm sorry' and sat with your head down, ignoring your father's scowls and glares all the way home.

Once home and in your bedroom with the door locked, you slipped off the terrible dress and took a deep breath. You hobbled into the bathroom and proceeded to bathe yourself, forming plans in your head as you washed your hair. You put on a pair of black pants, knee high black leather boots, a frilly white top and a vest that was (f/c). You had bought these earlier in the week, storing the attire and money you would need for your plan, pursuing your love of water.

You put everything on and crept out your door, looking to see if anyone was watching or had the potential of hearing you. You silently hopped down the stairs and out the door. Once outside you looked out over your city you had grown up in, then looked back to your house. Though the mansion was a source of horrific memories that haunted your body, mind and soul, you still cherished it as home. You turned on your heel and ran. You ran far and fast. Away from there. Away from your life. This was new, something you had never experienced before, freedom. You laughed, something you had only done back in your toddler days before all of this happened.

Once you had gotten to where you wanted to be, the docks by the edge of the ocean, you had looked up to see the golden fringes of the sun creeping up over the shimmering water. You took a deep breath, to your mother or father they would have said it stunk- like salt and seaweed, and rotten food. But to you, to you it smelled beautiful. Much more gorgeous than any woman covered in useless beads and stones. This was what you wanted. You walked through the crowds of people as the sun rose higher and the day was about to start for the merchants. You saw what you had planned your whole trip for- a pirate ship, with the flag of their respective group. As soon as you had walked onto the deck of the ship, along with some of the crew members, a large man walked up to you and stared you down.

"Who are you?" He started in a croaky voice that made you shudder. He was tall, with brown shaggy hair and stubble. Certainly what you would a expect for a pirate.

"I'm _. I'd like to join your crew." You boldly stated, puffing yourself out to look more able-bodied than you were. He raised a brow and gestured out to his ship.

"This? Hm. Another lady on my ship...welcome aboard, _." He smirked and walked away, leaving you with the rest of the crew staring at you, just as the men had earlier that night. One of the crew members suddenly grabbed you, then toyed with your hair then bumped you to another member, who looked you over. This continued until you had a circle of about 7-8 men tossing you around between each other until a voice boomed in a language you couldn't understand, and a hand was on your arm yanking you out of their circle of torment. You stumbled out as the group broke up, going back to their jobs, grumbling and complaining. The person had taken you behind some crates loaded with food for the upcoming voyage.

"You're obviously new. Don't let them do that, it's fine to punch some of them if you need to. They'll get it." You looked up to the source of the feminine voice, to find a beautiful girl with soft brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell in waves around her perfectly tanned body, without a flaw. "I've had to do it quite a few times~" She giggled and smiled at you. You looked back at her in awe, she was so beautiful! You snapped yourself back to attention when you realized she was asking you a question. "What's your name?" She repeated, looking at you, confused as to why you weren't answering.

"M-my name's _." You blinked your (e/c) eyes and looked back up at her.

"Pretty name~!" She chirped, then pointed to herself. "I'm Maria." She helped you up and suddenly frowned. "Why are you here? You're not becoming one of the crew...are you?" She looked at you with eyes that were filled to the brim with emotion...just, what was it?

"Yes, I'll be one of the newest crew members~" You smiled slightly, but stopped smiling when her eyes finally let you register what she was feeling...sadness, regret, fear...? She shifted her look down.

"Oh. Okay..." She then looked back up and looked into your eyes, looking straight past the wall you'd built up over your sorrow and pain. "Please, stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**(( So, I dunno if you'll see Spain in this chapter or what. I'm going to try my hardest to incorporate him in this one 3 Thank you soo much for reading! ))**

**Pirate!SpainxReader-Monochrome Oasis Pt.2**

It had been about several weeks since you had joined the (s/n)'s crew. Maria had told you a lot of things about herself. She was 23, and she used to have a husband back in her homeland, Puerto Rico. She had come on this ship after her husband had fallen ill and died. She had been on this ship for almost a year and a half. You had found yourself opening up to her, telling her everything you could remember about your life, which was something you had never done before for anybody.

"Why did you do that, _~?" Your captain loomed over you, his menacing smirk boring into you, making you squirm and writhe under the intense gaze of the man you had come to distrust greatly. You shrank back, but only to have your back meet the cold wall of the ship.

"I-I didn't mean t-to..." You managed to stutter as his smirk grew wider and he pinned you against the wall.

"Hey, stop!" Maria had come walking at a fast pace and threw one of her hands on the captain's shoulder, preventing him from touching you any longer. He snapped his head back to face her, who was scowling slightly. He left you, and went to her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into a room of other crew members, tired from working, and focused his attention on you again.

"Punishment...it wont be as bad as usual, because of what's going to happen to Maria..." He smiled psychotically and brought you out onto the deck of the ship. The last thing you remembered was the crack of a whip and the lashing tip slapping against your skin, and the brilliant sunset glowing and being blown out, drifting into the darkness of your past.

"_? _!" The smooth voice you had recognized even in your state flowed around in the clouded, foggy place your mind had become. You slowly opened your eyes to meet fearful brown ones, and in the background a dark room.

"W-where..." You muttered just above a whisper so at least she could hear you. Maria pulled you into her lap and started to whisper Spanish words to you, holding you against her. You closed your eyes and floated into a deep sleep again...you imagined a better ship, with hearty crew members, and spending delicate mornings with Maria on the ship's deck, watching the fluffy clouds dance across the sky in a graceful wisp of the wind that was crisp, and gave your ship life...You jerked back to reality when you felt yourself being moved, and the barely audible sounds of Maria crying. You blinked to bring yourself back to your senses and lightly touched her arm.

"M-maria?" You felt tears begin to well up in your eyes at the mere sight of the one person you cared about hunched over, hands and clothes wet from sobbing. "Maria...?" You said a bit louder, a tear rolling down your cheek. She sniffed and looked up, her eyes were red and puffy and tears streaked her divine face. She took a shaky breath and brushed your hair out of your face.

"I'm sorry..." She said regretfully. You shook your head confusingly.

"What for...? You didn't do this..." You reached back and flinched when you just barely grazed the slashes that covered your back, from this time and previous times. No doubt Maria's was worse.

"I couldn-" She choked up on her tears, and couldn't finish her sentence. You already knew what she was going to say. She had tried numerous times to save you from the cruel punishment given- you were so new to pirate life you had not been used to the jobs it presented, so you messed up often. It was true. She'd throw herself in front of a flying whip, and sometimes get beaten on account of your screw up. You've told her to stop- she couldn't possibly take all of the punishment. Sometimes it backfired, and she was beaten but you were forced to spend a long night in the captain's cabin, or with the crew.

"Mar-" You were stopped by the sound of the door being thrown open and light flooding the room, sending your head reeling. Two of the bigger crew members came in and dragged Maria, as well as you, out of the room. The captain pointed to a map, which was broken from one of the members smashing you into the wall while carrying an armful of maps to the captain's cabin.

"Do you know what you've done?" He scowled, his brow furrowing in his uncontrollable anger. Nothing could stop him, he had the power. He could do what he wanted. He could kill you. Sell you. Make you a slave. You slipped a glance at Maria, who was shaking from the terror of what she was about to witness. She knew what happened if you break something important. You did too.

The captain shoved you to the middle of the deck and waved off the crew members, who were happy to be relieved of their job. He pointedly smirked at you, and then to Maria, who was wide eyed and staring at you, standing there.

"Now..." He smiled and pushed you on your knees, so you were looking down at his feet. He unsheathed his sword and shifted it under your chin, tilting your head upward. "What do you owe me?" You narrowed your (e/c) eyes at him and refused to answer. His maniac-like grin had quickly changed, his face twisting in anger. "I said, what do you owe me?!" He increased the pressure, the blade dangerously digging into your skin. You gulped against the cold object and croaked, 'Nothing. I owe you nothing.' He had enough. His skin radiated a dangerous vibe, making you puff up and look more intimidating in your last moments. You had defied him, and you were going to pay. He brought the sword up and it came down, and then...

"NO!" A shrill voice caught your ear, and the captain's too. He turned slightly to look at Maria, who was again sobbing. "No, please don't!" She begged, taking his arm and yanking on it, angering him more. He yelled at her, and right before your eyes...there she was...

The captain staggered back as you stared in disbelief. You moved your eyes to the red liquid spilling out over the wooden deck, making it slick and reflecting the moon. The moon you wouldn't forget. Your gaze caught the last of the life pouring out of Maria's eyes, until it was gone. She was gone. Lying there, in the cold night. Nothing. You blinked and registered the captain walking off like nothing had happened, and he had not just killed the only person you cared about in your whole life. Finally, the tears came. Your knees hit the hostile, unforgiving deck, and you sobbed horrible, rib racking sobs. Long, painful, sorrow filled sobs. They pierced the air and stayed in the darkness accompanying the dark, damp veils of mist that seemed to blanket the sea, as well as your heart.

**(( So, I wanted to (And probably could XD) fit Spain in here, but this felt like a good place to end...SOOO, since this chapter isn't so good I promise the next one shall be filled with the lovely Spaniard you actually came to see lol...Should I put a warning on this...? ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**(( So, uh, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! 3 ))**

**Pirate!SpainxReader-Monochrome Oasis Pt.3**

You wiped your face with the hands that were still tinted red from the life of your best friend. You had spent hours trying to save her, just as she had done for you...until you realized there was nothing left, just the shell of a body that used to be filled with happiness and the musical laugh that once rang in the air. You took a shaky breath as you hunched over in the shadows of the crates getting ready to be unloaded, then put onto the ship again. Once everyone was out of your sight, you bolted out of the port. You ran, just as you had the day you left from your house.

"Hey!" One of the crew members who had noticed your disappearance yelled after you alerting everyone else. You didn't look back, but slipped into an alley then to another cobble stone street. Your feet pounded against the ground, carrying you further into the city.

You collapsed on a wall after running for quite a while. The pinkish light of dawn just creeping into the alley you were in allowed you to see the other side, which also had a port. You looked around silently and crept deeper into the alley, keeping your shoes from making much noise against the stone. Letting your hand glide against the wall so you didn't lose your way as you walked farther into the alley. When you had reached the other side, you saw another ship. This one seemed a bit more inviting, but still cold. Pirates...there was no mistake...As you walked up you heard the thumping of boots against the dock. You started sneaking behind the men in the crew, who were taller than you. Once in a good spot, you poked through two of the members and stood at attention. The captain, who was wearing a red coat and a hat was pacing back and forth, looking at all of you with a cold glare, a hint of sadness within them.

"Hello, crew." He started, his voice smooth and with a distinct accent which you guessed to be Spanish. "So, you've all taken the honor of coming onto my ship, the Rosa De España. While on my ship, you will not under any circumstance have...pleasurable company that does not belong here. You will learn the rules, and learn them well. I am not going to deal with you if the rules are broken."

He stopped in front of you after he had finished his speech of rules and whatnot. "What is your name, chica?"

"_-_" You squeaked out and looked into the emerald eyes of the captain who was standing right in front of you, looking you over.

"Louder!" He yelled and loomed over you, making you almost fall over from the intimidation.

"_!" You pushed back up, sending your voice more confidently to his ears. He nodded.

"That's better. I'd like if you would act like a pirate rather than a useless woman..." He looked you over once again. "You don't seem useless." He turned, still looking at you, then called the crew aboard. "Set her off!" He smiled and looked into the town, then turned to the crew members who were coming to the center of the deck for their next instructions. You noticed for the first time he was actually very attractive- long brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, and toned body. You snapped out of your trance-like state and followed the crew.

"Go to where you're supposed to be, now. You should know; it was on the sign up requirements." He shooed everyone off, and looked at you, who was standing there. He didn't know! He didn't know you were a escapee, and that you were definitely not supposed to be here. Well...at least you think he didn't know. "Where are you supposed to be?" He walked closer, hobbling a bit. You wondered why, and saw bandages wrapped around his abdomen under his coat.

"U-uhm...I forgot..." You looked down, blushing. The captain stopped and sighed, placing his hands on his temples. You backed away a bit, leaving him to raise his head and catch what you were doing.

"No, don't go. You still need to stay here." He looked up in thought. "We have enough crew members to cover everything...so..." He looked back down then to an opening leading below deck. "Go to the galley and ask Carlos if you can work there." Slightly annoyed, the Spaniard turned on his heel and disappeared into his office. Looking around, you walked into the galley and hesitantly called 'Carlos?' to have another Spanish accent greet you and a smiling face with curly dark brown hair emerge from the room on your right.

"Hola~ are you part of the new crew?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Y-yes...?" You blinked and took his hand, which was tugged in the direction to where the food was prepared.

"Ah, good. I need a helper for lunch, no~?" He smiled and set out the ingredients.

You blinked, you had never really had to cook..."I-I don't know how to cook..." You muttered, only to have Carlos laugh and push you gently aside. "Sorry."

"It's fine, chica. Why don't you get everything set up for lunch?" He smiled and turned back to his hands, which were already preparing food.

You nodded and grabbed what you thought you would need. A lot of bowls and spoons. While stacking them in a convenient place to reach, you thought about the ship and who you had met so far. The ship was in a very nice condition, and from what you could see the cabins were not big, but not small. Definitely a good thing, because the less people it could fit the better. They had furnishings, from the small cracks in the door you could see a bed, dresser, table with papers on it and a vacant chair. Some of them even had small pieces of gold embedded in them! It wasn't the captain's cabin; though. As for people, Carlos had seemed nice so far. He cheerful and he didn't mind the fact that there were indeed some things that you couldn't do, even though it was expected of you. The other crew members were much more laid back, they didn't search you with their eyes or try to touch you. Except for one man, who was tall and skinny. He had messed up teeth and stubble, he reminded you of your old captain in a way. Now, the captain...he had a certain quality about him. You didn't know exactly why, but it seemed almost as if no matter what he did you couldn't bring yourself to dislike him.

"So, chica, what do you think of the captain?" Carlos looked at you from the corner of his eye as he put the ingredients into the pot.

"What do you mean? I barely even talked to him." You raised a bow and continued to set out the utensils.

"I mean, you're a beautiful young lady and I want to know what you think of the captain."

"He's...he's..." You looked down, trying to think of the correct words. "He's very...I..." At a loss of words, Carlos stopped you.

"Not yet, si? Well...he's usually a lot more warmhearted...he's been to hell and back recently. We went to pillage a ship, and next thing you know only six of us were left. He still has no idea how." Carlos looked down sadly.

It clicked in your head finally. That's why he was wounded, and most likely why he seemed so sad and cold! "Oh." You said simply and finished up, just as Carlos moved the steaming pot of stew in front of you and handed over a ladle. He called down the crew, and soon there was a line of eager pirates waiting for food.

"Hola." A gravelly voice said, which was matched by the face you had hoped you wouldn't have to interact with.

"Hello. Move on now." You said in a stone cold voice, giving him his food and nudging his arm slightly the other way and starting with the next in line. You could hear some of the others scoffing. You guessed even though they were new, and the man was already on the ship, they already didn't like him. Carlos gave you an apologetic look and sighed slightly.

As everyone was eating, you had already finished and stood by Carlos. "_, could you take this to the captain, please?" He held out a bowl and spoon to you, which you took.

"Yeah." After turning and walking up the stairs, you knocked on the captain's door.

"S-si?" You heard a voice, muffled slightly by the door.

"Lunch...we figured you weren't coming down s-" You were interrupted by the door opening and striking emerald eyes looking straight down at you. "H-here?" You held out the bowl.

He looked down, obviously confused. "What?"

"Lunch...food...you know, the stuff that keeps you alive?" You furrowed your brow and pushed the bowl towards him. He was still staring down.

"Oh...already? I thought...but..." He shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Okay, gracias." He took the bowl and wandered back into his cabin. You wondered why it had taken him so long, when you saw him just put the bowl aside and sit at his desk, covered with maps, half written letters and treaties. He took up his quill, when you noticed his hand shaking.

"Captain?" You started and stood at his door, your hand on the frame. "I don't think you should...be working so much..."

Antonio looked up and blinked. "But I have to or else...uhm..." He sighed slightly and look back down, defeated. "Just...leave me alone."

You frowned, but did what you were told. Walking out you heard a thump, and turned back to see his head on his desk, sleeping soundly. You giggled and walked back down to the galley to clean up the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(( Next chappie! ^^ I hope you peoples like it. SO SORRY IF SPAIN'S OOC! But you have to remember what Carlos said, 'kay? He'll get better . I am so sorry about taking so long! I promise I'll try to work on this series more, mmkay? ))**

**Pirat!SpainxReader-Monochrome Oasis Pt.4**

"I don't NEED any help!" A whine came from the one and only, Antonio Carriedo. He was a great pirate, serious, knew how to work, but he definitely did not like having to depend on someone. He could act so much like a child sometimes!

"Yeah? What about when you're on the verge of death?" You shifted your weight and put a hand on your hip, blocking the exit from his cabin. If he could bear it, he would most likely make a run for it if you moved.

He sighed and plopped down on his bed. "Fine." You smiled slightly, making sure to lock the door, then walked over to him. After being on the ship for a few months, you had been working in the galley and helping with other duties around the ship. The captain had seemed to loosen up, and at times was actually very nice to you. Not one man aboard the ship had done anything disrespectful...except for that one member, Rico. You had learned his name from Carlos, who explained you should avoid him for many various reasons. You started to treat Antonio's wound, then looked up to see his arm over his eyes, taking short even breaths in attempt to keep from fidgeting too much.

"Captain," You started hesitantly. "What happened?"

He lifted his head slightly so he could see you. "What do you mean, chica?"

"I mean..." You stopped, unsure if you should ask. "Why did you get us? I mean, your new crew."

You tilted your head slightly, and watched as your captain's eyes dulled. "Didn't Carlos tell you...?"

"Yes..." You nodded slightly. You felt there was something you were missing, but you didn't know why. Carlos was vague when explaining, but you thought it would be hard for him to talk about anyway. He blinked at you, but shook his head slightly and put it back down again.

"Then you don't need to know any more." Antonio said, his voice cracking on the word 'more'. You nodded again, and proceeded to clean around the wound, which you had already stitched up.

"Done." You said simply as you stood, and he uncovered his eyes. Sitting up, he looked at you and sighed softly.

"...Gracias." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, you're welcome." You said quietly and turned to leave. Why was he being like this?

"Lo siento." You stopped at looked back at him.

"For what?" You asked as he stood up with much effort and walked over to you.

"For being so stubborn." He frowned and looked down. Not expecting him to apologize, you reached out and hugged him. He flinched, but hugged you back lightly. Tensing, you realized what you had just done. "_?" He started, almost at a whisper. "I...I think of you as a friend. I don't know why, but I do." He pulled back and stepped away from you, who was staring at him blankly. A friend? You thought pirates didn't have friends. Just enemies and allies. Confused, you tilted your head, but noticed he had already turned around.

"Captai-" You spoke softly, but were cut off.

"Call me Antonio, or Toni." He said a bit louder than you had been speaking.

"Alright, Toni." You paused slightly and started again. "Why do you think of me as a friend?"

"I don't know, I already said that." He turned his head over his shoulder, looking down. "Why don't you hate me? I'm not exactly...nice to you."

At that you crossed your arms and tilted your head slightly. "Same. I don't know. Certain people appeal to me as friends. As for why they do..." Looking down, you thought back to when you had met Maria and now, and how they were alike. Brave, kind, caring, at some points stubborn towards you. You decided not to share this with Antonio, and turned halfway towards the door. "I'm also sorry."

"For what?" Toni said, lifting his head a bit higher and looking at you.

You chuckled softly and spoke. "Past, present, and future." He had been through a lot, and you were most likely not making it better for him. Now, he seemed to be in a bad mood because of your actions. You were certain your old captain was looking for you, and since Toni's ship had a huge reputation, you might run into him. Not wanting to explain, you briskly walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind you.

-~Le time skip to morning~-

You had been awake for a few hours, watching the sun rise as you sang softly, letting the wind carry your voice out to the ocean. Sighing happily, you closed your eyes and reduced to humming, taking in the salty air.

"Hey! Woman!" You flinched as you turned, guessing it was directed at you.

"What do you want?" You spat out, seeing Rico making his way towards you.

He smirked, and continued walking to you. "Why were you in the captain's cabin?"

"I was helping him with his wounds." You said, narrowing your eyes at Rico. "What do you want?"

"Entertainment." He said as he closed in on you.

After a moment you realized what he was asking for. "N-no! Why would I do that?!" Heat started creeping up your neck and to your cheeks from anger.

"It's what you're best at~" Rico purred and leaned in towards you.

Growling, you moved away from him, so you weren't backed up on the rail anymore. He turned to you, anger starting to form in his own body.

"What else would you do? You're a woman." He narrowed his dark brown eyes at you.

"I am a woman, I'm surprised you were smart enough to figure that out." You scoffed.

He growled at you. "You're worthless, you do know that, si? Only good for cooking, cleaning, and-"

You backed away. He had made it clear what he wanted, and he was not going to get it. "You filthy little..." You started, but figured it was best if you left. Fuming, you made your way down to the galley. Carlos looked over to find you, with a red face and your (e/c) eyes narrowed.

"_?" He said softly. "Are you alright, chica?"

You nodded, and started getting out the utensils for breakfast. You weren't okay; but you didn't feel like talking, for fear you would snap at him.

Handing out the food to the crew silently, you thought about all of the things you would like to say to Rico. Most of them were made up of swears and insults.

You set aside a bowl for the captain, and sat down to eat your food. You sat as far as you could from Rico. He still smirked at you from the other end of the table, despite the distance between you two.

You stood up and started to wash the bowls that were piling up from the crew. Rico was one of the last to finish, and as he put his bowl in front of you, he reached down and grabbed your backside. You jerked forward, away from his hand. Flicking your leg back, you kicked him right in the shin. He grunted and grabbed your hand, turning you around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rico yelled, swinging his hand back, ready to hit you. He brought his hand down, and you closed your eyes tightly and shrank back. You heard skin slapping skin, but you didn't feel any pain. When you opened your eyes, you saw Carlos gripping Rico's wrist, preventing him from hitting you.

"Touch her again and see how long you stay on this ship." Carlos growled. "Now go before I tell the captain of your...issue."

Rico huffed and walked out of the galley. You glared at his back as he walked away, then turned to Carlos with a softer look.

"I'm sorry about him..." Carlos said, looking down. "I...really don't want him on this ship."

You sighed and rubbed your head. "It's alright, my temper got the best of m-"

"No, no, he honestly deserved that."

You stayed silent and nodded. You walked over to the table that had the captain's bowl.

"Good idea." Carlos said, looking at the bowl in your hands.

You nodded yet again, and walked upstairs to Toni's cabin. You knocked on the door and waited for him to let you in. After a moment you knocked again.

"Si?" You heard his voice through the door.

"I brought breakfast..." You said, a hint of irritation in your voice. Not from him, but from the events earlier.

"Oh...alright." You heard shuffling, then the creak of him walking to the door. When he opened it, you saw the tall Spaniard, but you also saw piles among piles of papers at his desk. Another thing you noticed is how tired he looked. He wore a lopsided frown, and a slight look of hurt in his eyes at your tone.

Handing him the bowl you sighed. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you...and you look...out of it."

"I've just been busy, I'm fine. I haven't been working too much."

You shot him a disbelieveing look and walked inside, setting his bowl down and sitting in his chair. "Alright. I'm going to sit here while you eat, then."

He sighed and closed the door. Walking over to you, he gently pushed your calf with his foot. "I need to sit here."

You got up slowly and sat on the floor next to the chair as he sat down, then stared at you. "Why are you down there? Don't you have things to do?"

"I said I'd wait here until you finish eating." You crossed your arms, as if you were finalizing your statement.

He rolled his eyes and picked up his quill. "If you must."

"Ah, no writing, either." You said, smirking at him. He sighed and put down his writing untensil, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Are you always this high maitnence?"

"Yes."

He rolled his neck to he was looking down at you, his eye twitching ever so slightly. "You know what? Fine." Your smirk grew wider at his sumbmission. You leaned back against the wall as you watched him slowly eat his food.

After he had finished he showed you the bowl. "Happy?"

"Yes~" You giggled and took the bowl.

"Now, tell me, how did you know how to convince me?" He asked, a small amount of curiosity breaking through his seemingly calm exterior.

"I have experience with stubborn pirates. My brother is one, after all." You said, closing your eyes.

"I see. What's his name?"

"Arthur Kirkla-" You clamped your hand over your mouth, catching what you were saying at the wrong time. You had just told your captain that your brother was his biggest rival. While you were in open sea. Smart.

His eyes widened. "Wait...chica, are you saying...England is your brother...?"

You sighed and looked down. "Uhm...yeah. Yeah. He is." Oh no. Please, please, please let him not be mad...!

He narrowed his eyes at you, then relaxed after a moment. "When...when was the last time you saw him?"

You strained to remember. It had been years ago, you were young when he left. "Uhm...a really long time ago."

You started to get worried when he didn't reply. He just stared blankly at the floor by your feet. "Alright. Well..." He stood up, pulling you up gently along with him. "I'm guessing since you're his sister, you are also a country?"

You nodded. "Yeah...I'm (c/n)..." **(( Okay- uhm...you can use a city or a country... :D ))**

He stared for a moment and suddenly smiled, catching you off guard. "I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo." You made a confused face and were about to reply with 'I know' but you were cut off by your captain.

"I'm also known as the country of Spain." He bowed and grinned at you.


End file.
